1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system wherein plural liquid crystal panels are used. Particularly, this invention relates to a modular-type image display system which displays divided images made into one image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a large-screen apparatus of cathode-ray tube (CRT) as shown in FIG. 28, as an apparatus for displaying a large-scale image. Size of a screen 1 in FIG. 28 is 37 inches. This display apparatus has a long depth D because a CRT 3 is used. It is difficult to largely reduce the depth D when the CRT 3 is used. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain a thin-type display apparatus with using the CRT.
FIG. 29 shows a conventional large-scale display panel wherein fluorescent display tubes for respectively displaying each of three colors of red, green and blue (R, G, B) are used. The large-scale display panel is installed in a place where many people come together, such as a baseball stadium and a racetrack.
FIG. 30 shows a configuration of a projection television of reflective rear projection type described in the article, xe2x80x9cColor Liquid Crystal Displayxe2x80x9d from Display Technique Series by Syunsuke Kobayashi, Sangyo Tosho, p. 203.
FIG. 31 illustrates a sectional configuration of the screen 1 of the projection television as shown in FIG. 30. This sectional configuration is disclosed in page 205 of the above article, xe2x80x9cColor Liquid Crystal Displayxe2x80x9d.
It is possible for the projection television as shown in FIG. 30 to generate a large-scale image more than 40 inches. However, the television may become very expensive because it is necessary to use a Fresnel lens 1001 and a lenticular plate 1002 for the screen as shown in FIG. 31. The Fresnel lens 1001 and the lenticular plate 1002 are used to get a high center gain for viewers watching the projection television. Since the screen 1 has the configuration as shown in FIG. 31, a visual characteristic with respect to horizontal direction (viewing direction) is enhanced. In addition, a filter, not shown, for blocking out ultraviolet rays radiated from a light source is also provided.
FIG. 32 shows a display apparatus for dividing one screen into four screens and displaying them. FIG. 33 illustrates an inside configuration of the display apparatus. Projection lenses 2a through 2d and CRTs 3a through 3d are respectively provided to be corresponding to divided partial screens la through 1d. A distributor 4 inputs an image signal I, divides the signal I into four, and respectively outputs divided image signals Ia through Id to the CRTs 3a through 3d. There exist borders L1 and L2 between the partial screens 1a through 1d. To remove the borders L1 and L2 is a problem to be solved.
The display apparatus applying the large-scale CRT shown in FIG. 28 has disadvantages that it is difficult to shorten the depth D so as to make the apparatus be a thin type, and it is difficult to generate a larger image because only one CRT is used for generating the image, so that an image being 37 inches is around the maximum.
In addition, the display system applying the fluorescent display tube shown in FIG. 29 has a disadvantage that it is necessary to replace a failed fluorescent display tube every time the tube fails. Particularly, as the display system is installed at a high place in baseball stadiums and racetracks, it is a dangerous and time-consuming work to exchange the failed fluorescent display tube.
Regarding the conventional projection television shown in FIGS. 30 and 31, shortening of the width has been realized by reflecting an optical path inside the cabinet. However, the shortening has not been accomplished enough for the projection television to be used in a room at a house. Moreover, since the screen has a special configuration applying the Fresnel lens 1001 and the lenticular plate 1002 in order to make the center gain be high, the price of the apparatus can not avoid being expensive. The Fresnel lens 1001 and the lenticular plate 1002 interfere each other, which brings about a defect of generating a vertically striped moire.
As stated above, the display apparatus applying plural small-sized CRTs shown in FIGS. 32 and 33 has a disadvantage that borders L1 and L2 exist between the partial screens 1a through 1d. Though small-sized CRTs 3a through 3d are used, it has not been accomplished to largely shorten the depth D. Namely, the shortening of the apparatus has not been realized.
Furthermore, as the CRT or the fluorescent display tube is used in the conventional display apparatus, there is a disadvantage that the weight of the apparatus itself becomes heavy. Therefore, it is difficult to easily carry or move the display apparatus once it was installed.
The present invention has been contrived in order to solve the above problems. It is an object of the invention to provide an image display system wherein a large-scale image can be generated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image display system which is thin enough to be utilized in a room at a house.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image display system, the weight of whose apparatus is made to be light enough to be moved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image display system which is low-priced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible image display system whose screen size and whole shape of the screen can be variable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image display system wherein maintaining can be easily done in the case of failure.
According to one aspect of the present invention of an image display system includes
a plurality of liquid crystal modules, each of which has a liquid crystal panel, for generating a plurality of partial images to compose a whole image,
a screen for displaying the plurality of partial images generated by the plurality of liquid crystal modules, and
a light supplier for supplying light to the liquid crystal panel at each of the plurality of liquid crystal modules.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, each of the plurality of liquid crystal modules includes a liquid crystal panel for color, a liquid crystal panel for luminance, and projection lenses for synthesizing light output from the liquid crystal panel for color and the liquid crystal panel for luminance.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, each of the plurality of liquid crystal modules further includes a polarization beam splitter for distributing light supplied by the light supplier to the liquid crystal panel for color and the liquid crystal panel for luminance.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, each of the plurality of liquid crystal modules includes a projection lens for projecting an image generated by the liquid crystal panel, and a reflective mirror located between the screen and the projection lens.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, the screen is a panel containing a diffusing material.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, the screen is curved inside like a letter U.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, the screen includes a plurality of partial screens respectively corresponding to each of the plurality of liquid crystal modules.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, the light supplier includes at least one light source for radiating light to the plurality of liquid crystal modules, and a distributor for distributing the light radiated from the at least one light source to the plurality of liquid crystal modules.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, the distributor includes a plurality of optical fiber cables for distributing the light from the at least one light source to each of the plurality of liquid crystal modules.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, each of the plurality of processors further includes a corrective circuit for correcting the partial image signal based on a display feature of each of the plurality of liquid crystal modules.
According to another aspect of the present invention of the image display system, a cabinet in which the plurality of liquid crystal modules is detachably arranged is included.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.